Witches Of East End: Secrets Releved
by Jenniferld92
Summary: Recent events in the Beauchamp family had taken its toll on the ladies, but just when they thought things were going back to normal, a certain sister is forced into revealing her most painful secret.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2am and everyone in the Beauchamps household were fast asleep, not a pin drop could go was tosing from side to side something was clearly bothering her, nightmares weren't a new thing for Wendy, she had them ever since she could remember, most of them being premonations given, that she'd later on try and stop or help in some way but this was different.

Screams came out of Wendys room like she was in pain

''Nooooo..''

The screams woke Joanna up, grabbing her cardigen Joanna ran quickly upstairs in the attic. Joanna sat next to Wendy on her bed trying to wake up.

''Nooo, please nooo'' Wendy screamed

''Wendy, wake up''

Wendy woke up and almost head butted Joanna how fast she sat up, it took her few minutes to catch her breathe. Joanna brushing the hair out of her sister face, she could clearly see her fear on her face.

''its okay, just a bad dream, shh..''

Wendy didnt say anything, just grab Joannas arm, as if to check it was just a dream. Joanna couldnt get anything out of her sister, she stayed with her untill wendy fell back to sleep.

Morning came a Joanna woke up, realising she never made it back to bed, been years since she shared a bed with her little sister, she went downstairs quietly so she didnt wake Wendy up.

'' Morning, mom, did you sleep in aunt Wendys room'' Ingrid asked when bumping into her mom coming from that direction

''shh..Morning sweetie, lets go get some breakfast''

''Mom why were we whispeing, whats going on?''

''Nothing, nothing, your aunt had a bad nightmare, her sreaming woke me up, suprised it didnt you''

''No, i didn't hear, is she okay?''

''think so, i went in her room, woke up and stayed with untill she fell asleep, then i must fell asleep''

''Premontion?'' Ingrid asked with curious look upon her face

''I thought so at first, your aunt always had them more vivid that what i do, but something different ''

''did she say what it was about?''

''No''

''i'm sure everythings okay'' Joanna said trying not worry and changed the subject

''Breakfast, sweetie?''

''hmm, yes please''

Next to come down was freya, in her usual fashion, half asleep, mumberling the whole walk down the stairs

''Morning''

Freya sat next her sister, while their mother placed their breakfast on the table. while the girls were half way through their breakfast, a fully dressed, hair and makeup done Wendy came down the stairs.

''Morning ladies''

''Morning sweetie, have some breakfast before the girls eat it all''

''No im okay, i'll have something whilst i'm out''

Wendy goes into the fridge to get herself a drink, and Joanna walks over to her

''you okay? do want to talk about last night?''

''last night..oh last night, just a nightmare Jo''

''yeah but..'' before she could finish Wendy cuts Joanna off

''serisouly i'm fine, just drop it okay''

Wendy puts her drink down, grabs her keys and goes to walk out the door

''Wend''

''see ya later'' Wendy shouts as leaves

Joanna went quiet and she couldnt put her finger on it but she knew something wasn't right

''What was all that about'' asks Freya

Ingrid looks at her mom and she could see the conern all over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Joanna was still non the wiser of what happened , Wendy just shrugged it off and told Joanne not to worry in her typical wendy way, and ofcourse Joanna couldn't get back to sleep for worrying, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

''Morning, mom '' Ingrid came slowly running down the stairs

'' Morning sweetie, breakfast?''

'' Yes please'' Ingrid sits down

''Mom what was all that noise last night, everything okay?''

''Yeah sweetie, was just your aunty Wendy she had a bad dream, she's okay''

Ingrid looked at her mothers face and knew she was being truly honest.

''Are you sure? only has it sound really bad, is she okay?'' Joanne paused, looked at Ingrid and sat down.

''To behonest, i'm not comepletely sure''

Before she could continue Wendy came down the stairs.

''Morning..'' she was full of smiles, like she didnt have a care in the world, wendy walks over to the fridge and pulls herself a glass of orange juice.

''Morning, are you okay?'' Joanna askes with a concerned look upon her face

'' Yeah sure, why wouldn't i be?''

''Well after last night..'' Wendy cuts off her sister as if she didn't even want to acknowledge it even happen, never mind talk about it.

''Yeah Jo, told you i'm fine'' Wendy quickly grabs her keys and goes to walk out the door

''Wait Wendy, were are you going? dont you want to talk about it?''

'' For god sake jo, i said i'm fine just leave it okay'' wendy snapped, then left almost slamming the door.

Ingrid and Joanna look at each with a shocked expressions on their faces.

''What was that?'' Ingrid asks

''I have no idea, theres something shes not telling me''

Hours had passed and Wendy had been in the clouds all day, she'd yet gone home, she knew what her sister was like but knew she had to go back at some point.

Joanna and her both of her daughters where home, the girls chatting at the table in the kitchen, room used most in the Beauchamp household, and joanna was the stove cooking up something for dinner.

Wendy walks in and all the girls look up

''Hey guys'' Wendy said softly

''Hey sweetie,dinners nearly done''

''Actually i'm fine, i think I'm just going to get early night'' she says starting to walk away

''You sure?''

'' Yeah, goodnight'' Wendy walks up the stairs

Joanna and Ingrid look at each, freya notices the look,

''Whats up guys, whats going on?'' Freya look back forth and her mother and sister

''I don't know, but i'm going to find out'' Joanna said determind

Few hours later, Wendy was asleep and just like the night before she begins to call out but this night was different, all sudden Wendy wakes up and jults up out of her bed with a look of unknowing upon her face, she looks up and she see something in the dark, the look upon the face turns to fear, when she realises that the something in the corner, was a something but a someone.

The figure comes closer, futher into the small amount of light shinning in from street lamps outside, Wendy begins to move further back when she suddenly she bangs into her dresser, she looks up... ''Anton''


	3. Chapter 3

The noise coming from Wendys room woke everybody up, Joanna jumped out of bed and ran just like the night before,

''Anton''

The Dark hood figure walked ruther towards Wendy

''My dear Wendy, oh how nice it is to see you''

He slowly ran front of her index finger down the side of her face

Wendys tries to move, he stops her.

''what do you want Anton'' still with the look of fear on her face

then suddenly, Joanna rushes in

''Wendy!''

Joanna goes to raise her hand in attempts to attack the dark figure but before she can he disapears.

Wendy slumps to the floors, trying to fight back the tears

Joanna rushes to her side, freya and Ingrid looking in from the door way

''Omg, wendy are you okay?'' ''look at me wendy''

Wendy looks at Joanna

''Jo''

Wendy shaking with far, Joanna pulls her into a hug

Everybodies makes their way down stairs, where Joanna sits wendy own and makes her a warm drink..

''Wendy you need to tell me whats going on''

''who was that man, wendy?''

''someone very dangerous Jo, he has powers , dark powers''

'Who was he ?how do you know him?''

''I can't Jo,please''

''Wendy, something been going for days now, theres something you're not telling me, come on wendy its me, your sister''

'' I thought as long as i didnt tell you'd be safe, but hes not going to stop''

''Wendy we're family, if youre in trouble, i'm in trouble''

''Yeah, you came back to help us, it goes both ways yanno'' freya shouts with a little grin on her face

all the girls smile

...

''Anton is from my past, a part of my past i try so hard to forget,i met him in new york''

''when was you in new york?'' Asked Joanna

''1906''

she pauses as they all knew the time she was talking about

''I was in new york, trying my harest to make it my home and try to be normal for once, but one night i was attacked by a warlock, still dont know how he knew i was a witch''

''some how the warlock knocked me out, and when i woke up i had no idea where i was, there was this man with cuts and bruises all over him''

Joanna looked down to hide the saddnes on her face, even though she had a reason to be angry with wendy all them years ago, she was still her sister

''He told me his name, explainned to me what happned, he save me''

''Joanna looks at wendy confused.

''We became friennds and for the first few decades, it was great, i could always count on him but he had this dark side to him, something i couldn't control ''

''then i betrayed him''

''how?'' freya asks

wendy starts tear up

''I fell inlove''


	4. Chapter 4

A love she'd only felt once in her life, a love that she never thought she'd get to feel.

Growing up, being Joannas little sister, she saw first hand how amazing love could be, but at the same time how heartbreaking it can be, so for many years, she had many lovers, many people she became close to but she'd always keep apart of herself back, push everybody away.

But this love was different, this love open her whole heart.

'' I don't understand'' said Freya

When I was around Anton, I felt like his property, like because he saved me all those years before I was now his.

''Why didn't you get out, i've never seen you let anyone control you, you've aways seemed so strong to me'' asked Ingrid

Joanna's head softly headed towards the floor, she knew her sister better than anyone, she too was used to seeing strong Wendy but out of everybody she's the only one that saw the other side to her.

Wendy quietly laughed

''I'm not as strong as I make out to be''

''So you fell in love?'' asked Freya

''FREYA!'' Ingrid said whilst slightly tapping her sister on the arm

They made Wendy laugh, and with a smile on her face she contiued her story.

''Well, one day walked in this man, very handsome, dark haired ''

''Expect nothing else'' intrupted Freya, which made everyone laugh

''As I was saying, one day he walked into my shop, searching for a book, I prentended I didnt see him, which he saw straight through but he was so sweet, kind and kinda quiet not my normal type youre thinking I know... it took him five trips to my shop before he asked me out, I actually think her brought same book twice,aha''

''aww that is so cute'' said Ingrid

''what was him name?''

''Nathaniel'' Wendy replied

...

'' First date, soon became a second and third, few weeks later he told me he knew I was witch and that he was one too, which I already knew ofcourse, I started to feel something i'd never felt before, which scared the hell out of me, I was falling in love & no matter how hard tried i couldn't ignore it... part of me wishes I did''

Wendy starts figiting with her sleeve , trying to stop her self from tearing up, Joanna was being oddly quiet.

'' We spent every avaliable moment together, and after a few months he told me he loved me, which you can expect freaked me out little,but something told me man up and I said it back, after that it was like a whirlwind I was so happy, I'd never felt anything like it before, so i introduced him to Anton, I really wanted them to get a long, no matter how Anton was I still cared about him and really wanted him to like Nathan, at first he was okay, but when he saw how much I loved Nathan, he changed became jealous, even forbided me from seeing him which at that point I snapped, told him he couldn't control me anymore, and he just left it broke my heart but i couldn't let him do it anymore .''

At this point Joanna had moved as was now sitting next Wendy, but something stopped Wendy she stood up

''whats up?'' asked Joanna

''God look at the time, you girls have got work in a few hours''

''Its okay we want to hear the other part of the story'' said Ingrid

''Erm is it okay, can i tell you the rest tomorrow, I'm so tired''

''Sure sweetie..but'' Joanna said rubbing Wendy arm

''what about Anton?'' Freya jumped in and asked

It was what everyone was thinking

''Its okay, I doubt he'll come back, he knows i'm not alone now''

''Hopefully'' said Freya

Wendy didn't reply

Wendy started to walk towards the stairs

''Night guys, so sorry about tonight


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy got into bed knowing she probably wasn't going back to sleep, she lay there, mind working overtime, one by one she heard the doors closing as everyone went back to bed, she expected to hear one more door close but didn't.

Half an hour later Joanna was walking upstairs, slowly heading towards her door, she stood in the door way as if she herelf was going back to bed, but stopped for a moment just standing there,she suddenly turned around a headed towards Wendys room. She stood at Wendys door, attempting to knock a few times but kept changing her mind, she took a deep breathe and knocked quielty on the door, Wendy looked across at the door, Joanna opened it ever so sightly not knowing whether Wendy was awake or not and peaked her head around.

''Room for one more?'' she asked

Wendy sat up, and lifted the other side of her blanket, Joanna walked over and got it in.

''Do you remember when we used to do this as kids?''

''Yeah,like million years ago now'' Wendy replied

''Hey, I'm not that old thank you'' Joanna laughed

Wendy did too, Joanna and Wendy lay down and got comfy

At this point they were face to face lying on their sides

''I remember ,You used tuck me in at night, and read me that poem''

Wendy paused for a few seconds

''Sleep tight my sweet, as its time to say good night... ''

before she could carry with the next line, Joanna interrupted.

''Sleep tight my sweet, as its time to say good night

the day is done, tomorrow is in sight

close your eyes, rest your head

dream of sweet happiness

the angel said

for i am here, keeping you safe

warm and cosy, In my embrace

for your dreams i'll always be

so sleep tight my sweet, dream of happy dreams you'll see.''

''You remember'' Wendy whispers

''Ofcourse I do.. you only made me recite it oh a million times'' Joanna laughed while poking Wendy

Wendy smiled and poked her sister back, she went silent for a moment then suddenly started to tear up

''Hey... whats a matter?'' Joanna asked

...

''never felt more safe in my whole life than i did then''

''Wendy...if this about that Anton, well sort it together, I promise''

Wendy put her hands over her face, and she didnt want Joanna seeing her cry, as she couldn't stop herself from doing so.

''shh...'' Joanna pulled Wendys hands away from her face and whipped away her tears

''I'm so sorry'' whispered Joanna

Wendy looked at her sister confused.

''why...what have you got to be sorry for?'' replied Wendy

''I wasn't there, past 100 years, i've not been there''

'' Jo, you had every right, they're your kids, they should and always will come first, I'm the one thats sorry, Instead of coming to you, I tried to fix the problem myself and yet again wrong move on Wendys part''

''It was, and always does come from a good place, I knew then and still know now, you'd never hurt the girls on purpose, I just...''

''Jo i get it, you don't have to explain to me, I would have done the same thing''

''I did miss you'' Said Joanna

Wendy smiled

''I missed you too''

''Yeah, I had no insane ramblings to listen to'' Joanna said whilst laughing

''hey!'' Wendy said whilst nudging her sister

Joanna continued to laugh...

''well, not untill Freya got older, everytime I wounder whats going to be different with her,with both of them, but not much changes, she reminds me of you so much''

''Is that a bad thing?''

''Yes terrible'' Joanna replied with a smile on her face

''hey...you're mean'' Wendy pulled a face, then started to laugh.

''no, its good thing...except the ramblings, dear god the ramblings'' both ladies start to laugh

Once they controlled their laughing, the both went quiet for a moment.

...

''Nathan'' said Joanna

Wendy looked at Joanna,

''what about him?'' asked Wendy

''the way you talked about him, I've known you you're whole life and never have I heard you speak about anybody like you did about him, you really loved him didn't you?'' said Joanna

''I Still do..'' replied Wendy

Wendy tilted her down.

''I remember seeing how happy you and victor was, and thinking, god you've really got to be lucky to find love like that, but then seeing the other side, all the pain and heartache you guys went through,especially coming here, how it broke you apart, I danno, I told myself it wasn't worth it! and for years I avoided it without even knowing it but when nathan... with nathan it snook up on me, came out of nowhere.''

''Wendy, you've never told me that'' said Joanna

''Hated seeing what you went through,you & victor,you were so happy''

''Yes, we were, but no matter the heatache, I wouldn't change a thing, its worth it.''

Joanna look a tad bit upset herself now, she still loved Victor.

''We got married you know, Nathan and i''

''You did?'' Joanna said smiling

''Yeah, wish you could have been there''

''Me too...me too''

they both smiled at each other

''what happened Wendy?'' asked Joanna

''Anton happened, I hadn't seen him years, we stupidly thought we home free,nathan did a clocking spell took him awhile but he got around it, we hope he'd given up but no he'd been trying to find us, and eventually did, worst night of my life, it broke us apart Nathan left and I haven't see him since''

''Oh, Wendy'' Joanna looked at her sister with saddness and concern

''Seems we have more in common than you once thought hey sis'' Wendy laughed

''We're going to get through this, Beauchamp sisters stick together''

Wendy and Joanna high fived

''Yeah!'' said Joanna

Wendy laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning after, and all the girls slept in little longer than normal, Ingrid was still first up she made her way downstairs.

Joanna woke up, she'd fallen asleep in Wendys room, she smiled it reminded her of their childhood, how they used end of getting in the same bed talking for hours, it was nice to have Wendy back, she quietly got out of bed and made her way down stairs.

''Morning sweetie''

Ingrid was sitting at the tabe in a sleep daze

''morning''

Joanna laughed and kissed Ingrid on her head

Lack of sleep, made a lack of converstation, well for the first five mintues anways.

Wendy was next to wake up, sun was peaking through crack in the curtain, she felt much better after her converstation with Joanna, still had a millions things in the back of mind but felt much better, she too made her way downstairs, walks into the kitchen.

Joanna sees wendy walking dow the stairs

''Hey, you still kick in your sleep you know!'' said Joanna

Ingrid laughed

''Morning to you too sis...sorry'' Wendy smiled and sat at the table

It was nice to see Wendy smiling

'how you feeling today Wendy?'' asked Ingrid

''much better thanks sweetie, and I'm so sorry about last night waking you all up, and rambling on at your for half the night''

''no, I don't care as long as you're okay''

Joanna walks over to Wendy, places some toast and cup coffee on the table

''thanks'' said Wendy

Joanna smiles

10 minutes later,Everybody looks up, as Freya was the last to get up and was walking down stairs, hair a mess and walking like a zombie.

''wow, zombie sisters awakes'' says Ingrid

they all start to giggle

''shut up, coffee, need coffee''

Freya sits down whilst her mom pours her a cup of coffee, Wendy walks over to Freya rubs the side of her arms

''aw, sorry sweetie''

''no no, i'll be okay, just need coffee, give me, give me'' says Freya

Joanna smiles, then passes Freya the coffee

''Right, thanks for breakfast, I'm going to get dressed then I'm off out, i'll see you ladies later''

Wendy grabs the last piece of toast and her cup, gives Joanna a kiss of the cheek and walks up the stairs.

''Okay sweetie, see you later'' said Joanna

''Yeah, later'' Freya shouts still half asleep

Ingrid laughed at her sister, she watched as Wendy walked up the stairs till she was no longer in ear shot.

''she seems better this morning''

''yeah, we had a good sister talk last night once you girls had gone back to bed, I think shes going to be okay''replied Joanna

''Good I'm glad, right I best get dressed for work, don't want to be late again, zombie sister call me later for lunch, yeah?''

Freya replied with a moan and waved her good bye,Ingrid laughed and walked up the stairs.

Few hours later and Wendy was shopping grabbing a few things in the market, sun was beaming, she felt much better in herself,but thing weren't going to stay that way..

Wendy suddenly felt a sharp pain in head, she grabbed her head tight whilst screaming out in pain,suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

''You can't escape from me, i'll always find you''

Wendy recongised the voice straight away..

''Anton, what do you want from me'' she shouted out still in pain

she got no anwer, suddenly the pain stopped, she open her eyes people were around looking she grabbed her things and walked a fast she could.

she walked home as fast as she could, she walked into the house and quickly shut the door, silently panicking, she stood by the closed door then dropped, sitting on the floor she ran her hands through her hair

''what am I going to do''

...

An hour later Joanna came home from work, and not long after her so did Freya and Ingrid

''Family dinner''shouts Joanna from the kitchen

''Whats that'' said Wendy coming in from the living room

By the this point Wendy had calmed down and composed her, she really didn't want to tell Joanna what had happened earlier on today

''Dinner, tonight as a family I've asked the girls and they are up for it, what you say?''

''Thats sounds perfect''

''Good, did you have a good day today''

Wendys paused for a second

''Erm..yeah good day, how about you?'' she replied quickly shifting the converstation

''Good, I'm glad and yes thank you''

At this point Freya and Ingrid walked into the kitchen giggle as normal

''hey girls'' shouts Wendy

''hey'' they both replied at the same time

''hmmm..whats for dinner mom?'' asks for Freya

''Nothing special just Spaghetti Bolganaise'' replied Joanna

''Okay by me, I'm starving'' said Freya

''you're always starving'' whisperes Ingrid

Freya starts chucking the fruit from the middle table at Ingrid, then fruit war between them brakes out

Wendy sitting there laughing at them

''come on girls really, what are you 6?'' asked Joanna

Joanna turns around faceing the sink, and suddenly something hits head, she turns around and theres Wendy with handfull of grapes

Girls sitting there looking back and forth at their aunt and mother, wondering what was going happen next.

''Oh, so you want to play do you'' says Joanna

''Yeah, bring it Jo Jo'' replies Wendy

Sunddenly the two oldest sisters were in the middle of a fruit war, Ingrid and Freya watch on laughing at their mom getting attacked with fruit after fruit.

Once the war calmed, all four girls started clean up for dinner

''got to say aunt Wendy, its nice seeing you and mom together, ever since I can remember well of this life anyways, seen a different side to mom, you bring the naughty, fun side out of her''

Joanna looked at Freya

''Hey, I'm always fun'' shouts Joanna

Freya and Ingrid both look at their mother with serious face, the start laughing

''hey'' Joanna says putting a sad face on

Wendy walks over and puts her arms around Joannas shoulders

''aw, thats my Job, your mom does the bosy mom thing, the worry and ofcourse the protecting and I bring the fun out of her, its hard job but someones got to do'' said Wendy laughing

Joanna standing there with her mouth open

''but, she's always had to look after someone, she may be my sister but she more like a mom, she had no choice''

''No, now thats...thats a hard Job'' laughs Joanna

''Hey'' shouts Wendy whilst poking her tongue out

''the situations I've had to pull this one out off, makes Freya look like an angel''

Freya looked shocked, and all the girls started laughing

''No one messed with me once they found out who my big sister was''

''Wendy!'' said Joanna

''Its true''

''Wow. mom'' said Ingrid

''what I protect those I love'' Said Joanna, walking to the fridge with smirk on he face

''You guys never really talk about your childhood much'' said Ingrid

Wendy looks at Joanna, then drops her head.

''Theres alot of years to cover, some good''says Wendy

''Some very good, but not all, maybe one day we'll have a good chat about but tonight lets just have a nice meal, and talk about something else'' said Joanna

Ingrid knew not to push it, epecially after seeing Wendys face after bringing it up.

''Okay sure''


	7. Chapter 7

All four girls was cleaning up after dinner, chatting away and the door bells rings, Wendy walks over the get the door

''I'll get it'' shouted Wendy whilst walking towards the door

Joanna and the girls carry on chatting,Wendy looked at the time on her way.

''Who could that be'' she said to herself

She opened the door and the whole world fell from under her, she couldn't believe her eyes

''Hello Wendy''

''Nathan..'' she replied quietly

she couldn't believe it, he was here,the man who left her all those years ago, Nathan her husband.

''Wendy who is it'' shouted Joanna from the kitchen

Wendy didn't answer, Joanna walked towards the door

''Wendy, who is it'' she repeated again

Joanna saw the look on her face, then turned to look at the door

''Why are you here Nathan'' asked Wendy

''Nathan?'' said Joanna

By now Freya and Ingrid had walked in stood behind Joanna.

''We need to talk Wendy'' said Nathan

Wendy turn her head

''Wendy please, can I come in'' he asked

Wendy moved her hand to say come in, Nathan walked in and closed the door behind him.

''Wendy is there a place where we can talk...private?'' asked Nathan

''Come on girls lets give them some space'' said Joanna

Joanna and the girls left the room

''Mom, who is that?'' asked Freya

''she said Nathan, wasn't that..'' said Ingrid

''Wendys husband'' Joanna Jumped in

...

Wendy and Nathan were now left on their own

''You look good Wendy'' said Nathan

Wendy looked up at Nathan

''Fifteen years Nathan, Fifteen years, Where have you been?'' asked Wendy

''look Wendy theres a reason why i'm here... you need to listen ,you're in danger''

''Typical,just typical''

''Wendy please''

''No Nathan, you leave without a word, nothing, and fifteen years later walk back in my life like nothing and tell me I'm in danger''

''Wendy, Its Anton hes back''

Wendy paused for a moment

''I know''

''You know, wait you've seen him haven't you''

Nathan walked closer to Wendy, Wendy back away.

''Don't.'' shouted Wendy

''Wendy, did he get into your mind?'' asked Nathan

Wendy walked away, Nathan following behind.

''Wendy stop we need to talk.'' Shouted Nathan

Joanna and the girls could hear everything they were saying, Joanna wanted so much to go to her sister but she knew it wasn't her place.

Wendy goes to walk up the stairs, suddenly starts to feel hot, her whole body burning, hands started to shake, then she dropped to the floor in agony, clutching her head tight with her hands, she started to scream, Nathan ran over.

''Wendy,omg, Wendy look at me''

Wendys screams started to get louder as the pain got worse, Joanna came running in from the kitchen followed by the girls, Wendy was lying on the floor in pain.

''Wendy!'' shouts Ingrid

''Please stop...please'' Wendy shouted

Joanna runs over to her sister..

''Whats happened'' she asked Nathan

''Its him, what he does, he's trying to get into her mind, longer he's there more painful it is''

''Okay, Ingrid go get the book,quickly'' she shouted

Ingrid ran as fast as she could to fetch the book, once she found it she quickly ran back to her mom.

''what are you going to do'' asked Nathan

Nathan was standing up, pacing back and forth Freya was watching him, she could clearly tell he was worried, panicking, scared, Everytime Wendy screamed his face changed like it was him in pain.

Joanna didn't answer him, quickly with flick of hand the pages started to move and did so untill suddenly they stop, Joanna started to read to herself for a few seconds then turned to Wendy.

''Wendy, I need you to look at me''

''I can't.. it hurts so much''

''I know sweetie, but I really need you look at me now...please'' pleaded Joanna

Wendy slowly lifted her head and looked at her sister, Joanna placed both hands one on either side of Wendys head and began chanting in a different language, the girls had not long found out they were witches, they understood very little but were too upset and worried to pay much attention to the spell.

Wendy was grabbing onto her sisters arms, screaming in pain.

''Its too much, its killing her''

''My mom knows what shes doing, thats her sister she's not going to let anything happen'' shouted Freya

''Joanna'' Wendy kept shouting

''stay with me Wendy, you can do it stay with me..''

A few moments later Wendy stopped screaming, the pain was disappearing, Joanna kept on chanting untill suddenly Wendy passed out.

''Mom'' shouted Ingrid

Joanna was holding Wendy in her arms, the spell had work but took its toll on Wendy causing her to pass out.

''Its okay, shes fine the spell it worked''

Nathan sighed in relief and quikly looked away, Joanna looked worn out herself trying to catch her breathe''

''Mom, mom are you okay?'' asked Ingrid

''I'm okay sweetie, it was a big spell, hes strong''

''too strong'' said Nathan

Joanna looked up at him, then started to try an move Wendy then Nathan walked over a picked Wendy up and in his arms he carried her to the sofa and gentally placed her down. The girls helped their mom off the floor and then followed Nathan into the family room.

''Nathan I don't know if Wendy told you who i am, who we are''

''I know, your her sister she used to talk of you alot, and when I finally tracked him down an saw where he was i knew, I remember Wendy telling me about you, your girls and east end, and I knew she'd gone home and he found her here.''

All the time he was talking he kept looking back at Wendy.

''I don't understand why, why is he doing this?''

''I think thats not my place, Wendy should be the one to explain, just know that this isn't going away, we need to fight.'' said Nathan

Nathan started to walk slowly

''were are you going'' asked Joanna

''He's not going to try again tonight, and she needs her rest, i'll be back tomorrow''

Before she could say anything, he was gone.

...

''he still loves her'' said Freya

Joanna and Ingrid looked up at Freya

''Moms whats going on here'' asked Ingrid

Joanna walked over to Wendy side placed a blanket over her, sat beside her gentally stroking her head

''I don't know, but i've got feeling were going to find out''

...


End file.
